cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Fair Renewal Promotion
|image1=(Display) Club Fair Renewal Promotion.jpg |caption1= 's |start=08/10/2018 |end=08/25/2018 |gachas= * Mythology of Day and Night * Honey*Honey * Devil Police of the Night * Romantic Origami Clinic Remix * Pretty Jelly Candle * Tower of Cross World Remix 2 * Cage in a Weird Dream * Cutie Fancy Carousel Remix |ongoing_event= * Daydream Runway * Wonder Aquarium |previous_promotion=CocoPP Play Award 2018 Promo 2 |next_promotion=Ghost Princess Promo }} ①Cha-Ching Coin Pack Promo If you have valid Cha-Ching 30 Day Coin Pack in the event Daydream Runway and buy Coins during this Promo, you will get more Bonus! Usually you get this amount of Tickets as below ● ● *88 Coins... 2 Premium Gacha Tickets *196 Coins... 4 Premium Gacha Tickets *500 Coins... 6 Premium Gacha Tickets *900 Coins...1 x 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket POWER-UP when Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack is Valid! *88 Coins- Bonus + 15 Coins + 3 Premium Gacha Tickets *196 Coins- Bonus + 30 Coins + 5 Premium Gacha Tickets *500 Coins- Bonus + 70 Coins + 7 Premium Gacha Tickets *900 Coins- Bonus + 150 Coins + 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket and 1 Premium Gacha Ticket and with this Promo, you will get another Premium Gacha Ticket and Coins as Bonus! This Promo has 4 duration, means your GET STAMP will be reset every time each duration starts☆ ①Aug. 10th 15:00 - Aug. 12th 15:00 (JST) ②Aug. 12th 15:00 - Aug. 14th 15:00 (JST) ③Aug. 14th 15:00 - Aug. 16th 15:00 (JST) ④Aug. 16th 15:00 - Aug. 18th 15:00 (JST) ※Bonus will be added to Present Box when you buy eligible Coin Pack. ※All those who have valid Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack when buy eligible Coin Pack during this Promo will get Bonus. ※Bonus will be given for the first purchase of each Pack in each duration. Note that you need to have VALID Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack when buy any eligible Coin Pack. If you buy Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack AFTER Coin Pack, then Bonus will NOT be given. ②48-hour Limited Gacha Promo♪ Coin Play Discount is applied to eligible Gachas during this promo♪ Eligible Gacha: released during this promo (Premium Coin Gachas are NOT included) ■10Play 1st time ● ● ● 50% OFF 2nd time ● ● ● 25% OFF ■1Play 1st time ● ● ● FREE 2nd time ● ● ● 75% OFF 3rd time ● ● ● 50% OFF 4th time ● ● ● 25% OFF Furthermore, if you play eligible Gacha 100 times within 48 hours after its release 10Play Ticket will be given♡ Take this occasion to play Gacha! 【Duration】 8/12 15:00 - 8/25 15:00 JST ③Upgrade Style Room Promo In the club event, upgrade Style Room in Social > Club > Upgrade and GET items! Donate lots of items by cooperating with your Club members ♪ Fashion Room Level Up Bonus 8/18 15:00 ~ 8/23 15:00 (JST) Upgrade facilities and GET items❤ *Level 4 - Smile Points x 1000 *Level 5 - Charge Drink x 3 *Level 6 - *Level 7 - MAX Charge Drink *Level 9 - 48hour Premium Gacha ticket *Level 11 - Kira Kira Bomb x1 *Level 13 - 48hour Premium Gacha Ticket x3 *Level 15 - 【Duration】 8/12 15:00 - 8/25 15:00 JST ※Reward items will be added to Present Box. ※Each reward item will be given ONLY ONE TIME even if you move to another club and upgrade its Style Room. ※Note that some items put on the avatar in the image are not included as the rewards of this promo. We'll announce another promo that you can get new outfit items. Stay Tuned♪ Enjoy CocoPPa Play! (Promotion) Club Fair Renewal Promotion - Style Room.jpg|Style Room (Promotion) Club Fair Renewal Promotion - How to.jpg|How to (Present Box) Club Fair Renewal Promotion - Fleeting Girl Shining Headband ver.A blue.jpg|Present Box (Head Accessories) Fleeting Girl Shining Headband ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fleeting Girl Shining Headband ver.A blue Additional Notes Although it was the renewal date of the clun intermediary, we planned August 17 It was changed during the club intermediation renewal campaign period or after the period. We'll announce when Club Fair is renewed in the app later. Thank you for your understanding in advance. Additional note 8/13 17:00(JST) The club broker's renewal date was incorrect ad therefore we fixed it. Correctly it will be released August 17th. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this time to our customers. Category:Promotions Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion